


Memories

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, enjoy, more tags to be added later, mostly fluff or smut, this section is mostly pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl





	Memories

Stiles wasn’t scrapbooking, okay? That was for teenage girls and old ladies in nursing homes. No, he was… putting together a collection of their memories with photos and cute little sayings or quotes on tags.

 

Okay FINEE, he was scrapbooking.

 

Whatever, he didn’t care if it meant that he could immortalize his family in multiple books and showcase their lives together. He’d also see about having Derek put a couple in the vault inside their under-school lair, just in case.

 

[Page One](http://i.imgur.com/qFQX4zz.png)

[Page Two](http://i.imgur.com/Xx53Zmh.png)

[Page Three](http://i.imgur.com/xOeQb9c.png)

[Page Four](http://i.imgur.com/eglOKvU.png)

[Page Five](http://i.imgur.com/3audA8J.png)

[Page Six](http://i.imgur.com/sWSlCnF.png)

  
I might add more later, so keep checking back? or just follow me on [tumblr ](http://www.swlfangirl.tumblr.com)and I'll post them there! Hope you liked them <3 

 


End file.
